just_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire
My ODE game got complicated enough that I need to construct a few systems to continue running it efficiently. Need to figure out the hierarchy system out along with a few other things. Standard citizenship package. Requirements to being a full citizen: 99% High Elven blood. Adherence to the Empires Laws. Completing childhood education and receiving Citizenship papers, which detail everything about that individual, copies are held at every major records office. A citizen of The Empire receives a stipend of 100 gold/month A large house with a garden, all the basics conveniences and a full staff of servants. 30 miles of land which is traditionally leased to servants who pay rent and provide services to the Citizen. Second class citizenship package. Requirements to being a second class citizen: at least 50% High Elven blood with the majority or all of High Elven lineage being traceable paternally. Note: It could go without saying but I'll just say that beyond their explicitly stated limitation there is a certain glass ceiling which tries to prevent the second class from gaining any power. Adherance to the Empires Laws. Completing childhood education and receiving Citizenship (second class) papers, which detail everything about that individual, copies are held at every major records office. A citizen of The Empire receives a stipend of 50 gold/month A large house with a garden, all the basic conveniences and a full staff of servants. they get taxed twice as much and all government controlled utilities like education and other things cost twice as much as well. Not allowed to Enter the military except as battle aids known as "ensigns" Not allowed to gain nobility even after a purification ritual. Serf Package. Requirements to being a serf: at least 50% High Elven blood with the majority or all of High Elven lineage being traceable maternally. Adherence to Imperial Law A free education at the Servant schools. A track of land or position of authority within the servant zones. May not leave their designated servant zone. All other rights are same as a servant. Servant Package. Requirements to being a serf: Must be at least 50% an Elf, Fae, Erudite or other "higher" race on their paternal side. Not allowed to live outside designated servant zones without written permission. Adherence to Imperial Law. Not allowed to hold a direct position of authority over a Citizen or higher. Slave Package. Requirements to being a Slave: member of any of the "Lower races" meaning anything bestial, and all humanoids not directly related to elves (with the exception being orcs), e.g Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, Halflings and so on. Not allowed to enter citizen zones. Not allowed to live outside designated slave zones without over site of a master or overseer May be bought and sold. Have no rights, other than that they are their properties and are protected only as their masters see fit. Education. A standard degree in the empire typically cost 50,000 - 200,000 gold. Annual payment for a standard profession job is usually between 25,000 and 100,000 annually. Types of Professions. Military. The high military chooses its own recruits, who they train at their academies in the central continents these recruits are typically invited only after they have proven themselves in other less elite units to be exceptional. Citizens can sign up to join the army of whoever their currently presiding Lord is, whether it is a Duke or a Baron anyone can sign up to join their armies, the presiding Kings army is typically a bit more exclusive, only accepting promising recruits who have received good educations. Local Armies Regardless of the different levels of local armies all such recruits must undergo an 1000 year training course. Local training camps cost 50,000 gold and have a fatality rate of about 50%. Officers schools are more expensive, oftentimes costing millions of gold, their fatality rate is 70%. Typically graduation from a training camp grants the rank in private, graduation from an officers school typically grants the rank of Lieutenant. Exceptional performance in either level of school grants the rank of Private First Class and Lieutenant Commander respectively, alternatively very rare or poor performance in the officer can grant the rank of Commander or Warrant Officer. The training Academies are typically taught by retired or wounded officers, the teachers being from their specific rank categories of course. Each class consists of a little more than double of the amount of privates which usually consist of a squad, this is because the Empire is well aware of training fatality rates and is compensating. The class is typically presided over by a teacher who is overseen by an instructor (who occasionally intercedes in lessons) who is overseen by an instruction overseer who are all overseen by the chief of education who reports to the presiding lords board of military education who report to the Lords military advisers education aid. Each private belongs to a unit of ten, with one of the ten in the squad being a private first class. The fire-team of 8 privates and is led by a corporal. 9 soilders. Each fire-team is a part of a Squad. A Squad consists of 4 corporals and their fire-teams, with one corporal of the ten being a lance corporal. 36 soldiers. Note: lance corporal is higher not lower than normal corporals The squad is lead by a sergeant. A squad is a part of a crew which consists of 2 sergeants and their squads one of which is a staff sergeant led by a master sergeant. 72 soldiers. A crew is part of a section which consists of 8 master sergeants and their crews one of which is a First Sergeant led by a Sergeant Major. 576 soldiers. A section is a part of a troop which consists of 4 Sergeant Majors and their sections led by a Warrant Officer. 2304 soldiers. A troop is a part of a platoon which consists of 2 Warrant officers and their troops one of which is a chief Warrent Officer led by a Lieutenant. 4608 soldiers. A platoon is a part of a company which consists of 8 Lieutenants and their platoons one of which is a First Lieutenant led by a Captain. 36864 soldiers. A company is part of a battalion which consists of 4 captains and their companies led by a Major. 147456 A battalion is part of a regiment which consists of 2 Majors one of which is a Lieutenant Colonel led by a colonel. 294912 A regiment is part of a battalion which which consists of 8 colonels led by a brigadier general. A battalion is part of a division which consists of 4 brigadier generals led by a Major General. 100 billion A division is part of a corps which consists of 2 Major generals led by a Lieutenant general. 1 trillion. A corps is part of an army which consists of 8 Lieutenant Generals led by a General. Soilder generally get better rights and deals, the training is also supurb, a single private is on average known to have the skill of a thousand normal warriors. Privates typically get payed 10,000 gold a year. First class get 15,000 gold.a year. Corporals get 20,000 a year. Lance Corporal gets 25,000 a year Sargent gets 40,000 gold a year. Staff Sargent gets 45,000 gold a year. Master Sargent gets 50,000 Gold a year. Sargent Major gets 55,000 gold a year. Warrant Officer gets 120,000 gold a year. Chief Warrant Officer gets 240,000 gold a year. Lieutenant gets 480,000 gold a year. Captain gets 960,000 gold a year. Major get 1,920,000 Lieutenant colnol gets 3.8 million. Colnol gets 30 million. Generals get 300 million - 3 billion depending on contracts more than stated rates. . = Craftsman. = Smith. = Smithing degrees. Note: while servants have access to all degrees unless stated otherwise their schools are always inferior. Basic Smith: Prequisites: 50,000 gold Citizen/Servant Average study length 10,000 years Average pay: 120,000 gold a year. Armor Smith: Weapons Smith: Master Smith: Prequisites: 2 million gold. Citizen Average study length 10,000 years Note: It's basicly like this for all other professions, some have more pay some have less but all degrees require thousands of years of training and then pay pretty well. = Management. = Scholarly.